


It Began In The Kitchen (aka The Nutella Fic)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Food Porn, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Danny wanted was Pop-Tarts for breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began In The Kitchen (aka The Nutella Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those damned enablers on Twitter; you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+damned+enablers+on+Twitter%3B+you+know+who+you+are).



> 1) Inspired by the insanity of Twitter  
> 2) Info about Nutella can be found [**Here**](http://www.nutellausa.com). If you've never had Nutella, I'm genuinely sorry. I limit myself to buying a jar every few months and my personal favorite is on a corn muffin (yeah, to each his/her own).  
>  3) You can buy it in all 50 states - except in this fic. For plot purposes it is difficult to come by in Hawaii. And being Danny has an absolutely perfect life, it would also not be available in **any** supermarket he chose to shop in.

**Disclaimer: Why bother? It's common knowledge I do not own them.**

**************

Steve had just dried off from his morning swim and entered the kitchen when he heard the rap at the front door, followed by it opening and closing. He smiled, knowing there was only one person who would be brazen enough to do that. Steve quickly stepped over to the coffee maker and was very careful to use twice the amount recommended on the bag to brew a pot. The moment he turned it on, he heard Danny's footsteps behind him. "You ready for pancakes?" He looked around, clearly confused. "Where's Gracie?"

"With Toast." Danny opened the pantry and stuck his hand in, not looking for anything in particular.

"Toast?" 

"Yeah," Danny shrugged. "Before they left for Vegas Rachel bought her a new laptop, with one of those fancy touch screens." He growled under his breath. "She's having a hard time with it and I don't have a clue, so Toast was it." Danny paused, but quickly added, "He promised to behave himself."

"I don't doubt it." Steve smiled. "He fears you." He took down two mugs from the cabinet. "Your morning cup of sludge is almost ready."

"And I want Pop-Tarts," Danny added, half to himself. "Pancakes on a Saturday morning are no fun without Grace." 

"Then have Pop-Tarts," Steve pointed to the top shelf. "I bought them for when Grace comes over. There's brown sugar for her, frosted cherry for you and..."

"...plain blueberry for you," Danny finished for him with an eye roll, taking out a pouch of the cherry ones for himself; Steve shook his head as Danny offered him one. "Do you have any taste buds left or did the army kill them all?"

"They might have." Steve appeared quite serious. "My SEAL team and I spent some time with a Ranger contingent in Laos, and the slightly warped company cook learned five ways to prepare bat."

Danny had known Steve so long he didn't blink at that statement, casually responding with, "Is it true that bats taste like chicken?"

"Everything tastes like chicken." Steve filled each mug and took them to the table...and nearly dropped them both when a shrieked "WHOA!" came from behind him. "Danny! What the hell is wrong with you?" He turned around and immediately noticed his partners eyes were on fire, showing signs of both scorn and anger; Steve went on the defensive. "I didn't do anything...this time."

Danny removed his hand from the pantry, holding a large jar. "Steve McGarrett, you've been holding out on me, you rat bastard."

"You're getting excited over **that**?" In two strides Steve was beside him, snatching the jar of Nutella away. "It's mine, it's hard to come by here, and I don't share."

"You wouldn't share with me, Steven?" For a change it was Danny who was pouting. "Your partner who watches your back and writes your reports for the Governor?" Danny now proved he could do 'sad puppy eyes' as well as Steve. "The partner who would take a bullet for you, and has on two occasions?"

"No." Steve narrowed his eyes. "It's mine, Williams, so back off or else."

Before Steve could move Danny grabbed the loaf of bread. "Okay then, smartass, you can't have any bread." 

Steve couldn't resist looming over Danny and gave him the glare that made perps crap in their pants. "Don't make me go all super-SEAL on your ass, Detective." 

Danny had been immune to that look from day one and once again rolled his eyes. He removed the knife he would need from the utensil drawer and went to the table. "How about I call Grace and tell her you're being mean to me?" 

"You wouldn't dare," Steve challenged.

"Sure I will, and she won't hang out with you anymore." Danny was quite smug and he sat down, guarding the bread. "You'll be building sandcastles all by yourself and have nobody to play _Hungry, Hungry Hippos_ with."

"You play dirty, **Daniel** , but it looks like I have no choice." Steve sat down and reluctantly handed the jar over.

Danny opened it and couldn't help his happy sigh at the sweet scent; it had been years. "This is Heavenly." As Steve reached for the knife, Danny held it away. "It's mine first." He spread the smooth chocolate over one slice of bread. "When I'm done you can have it." He took a bite and purposely hummed as if he was in ecstasy. 

Steve could have just as simply gotten another knife, but it was more fun to have a mock fight with Danny. "Fine! I don't need the knife or the bread!" He pursed his lips and sneered as he grabbed the jar. "So there!"

A familiar warmth spread across Danny's chest; pure happiness. Yes, he always experienced it with Grace, but the last time he'd had it with someone else was the day he met Rachel. And the reason his relationships with both Gabrielle and Madeline had failed was because it wasn't there, and...and FUCK! He did not just associate that particular feeling with...NO!

Steve dipped his finger into the Nutella jar and slid it into his mouth, sucking on it. "This is so good." He finished with one long lick before repeating the motion. "I buy a jar every few months; it tends to vanish within three days."

It took a few seconds for Danny's mouth to work; he was briefly fixated on Steve licking the chocolate from his finger. He blinked and quickly said, "Three days? That's forever in Nutella time." He took another bite of his bread and took a gulp of his coffee. "I lasted two days and a marathon of Friday the 13th films."

"I like to spoon it while watching cartoons." Once again Steve scooped some onto his finger, taking his time and licking his lips when he was done. 

"I'll be right back; pour me another cup." Danny stood up and walked swiftly to the bathroom, hearing Steve's amused, "Yes sir!" as he closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Danny faced the mirror. His reflection showed a man who was thoroughly confused. Danny had fled the kitchen for the safety of the bathroom upon having a vision of Steve on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock. 'You know you're not gay,' he thought, 'unless this is some kind of mid-life crisis.' He quickly shook that one off; too cliché. 'It's Steve.' Okay, that was a simple explanation. 'You love Steve.' As he stared into his own eyes he knew it to be the truth. 'I'm in love with my partner.' 

That bothered him - the partners thing; oddly enough, the gay part didn't. Partners who went down that route didn't last; he had seen it happen once in Newark and that one time was enough. You start to slip, caring more about your partner's safety and blow a bust; you fight and it carries over into the work day - not good when you're a cop. 

'Maybe not for them,' Danny thought, 'but, Danno, you have to admit that you care about Steve's safety to a fault and you've never fucked up on the job.' He began to nod. 'If you didn't have fights you couldn't get the job done.' 

"DANNY! YOU OKAY?"

Danny flushed for show and washed his hands, coming back and sitting down. "Some things a guy likes to do in private."

"Did you use the Lysol?" Steve teased.

"Fuck you." Danny reached for the jar but Steve shook his head. 

"One more for the road, Danno." Once again Steve's finger made its way into the jar, but as he raised it to his lips his hand was grabbed by Danny. "Danny, what...."

Danny used the tip of his tongue on Steve's finger and followed with sucking it into his mouth, using his tongue to lick it clean. He finally let it slip free and licked at his lips. "I'm waiting to get punched in the face."

"Whatever," Steve said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Danny's. His hands found their way into Danny's hair at the same time his tongue prodded at Danny's lips to open for him. Once Steve tasted Danny he heard his inner-voice bellow ' **FINALLY!** '. Without letting go of Danny's lips he stood them both and began to grind his hips forward, hitting the perfect angle to rub his cock against Danny's. 

Danny pushed him back. "Gotta breathe."

"Mmm, fine with me," Steve murmured in his ear, pushing Danny's tee over his head with his right hand while his left managed to get both mugs onto the pass-thru and out of the way. "You should take off your shirt more often, Danny." He ran his fingers through the soft downy hair covering Danny's chest. "I have wanted to do this since the first time I saw you at the beach."

Danny's cock took notice at that statement and his hands went to his pants.

Steve batted his hands away and undid them himself, almost ripping the zipper in the process. "Kick your sneakers off." As Danny complied, Steve pushed Danny's pants and briefs down and off, taking a moment to look him over. "Fucking beautiful." Steve bent him over the table with one hand, resting his chest against Danny's back. "My Danno," he murmured as he pushed his board shorts down, his cock slapping against Danny's bare ass. "I want this." He took hold of Danny's hips, digging his fingertips into the fair skin; Steve knew he would be leaving bruises but he didn't care. "I know you want me, Danny; you haven't said no." And if Danny did say no - at any time - Steve would back off.

"Not saying no...." Danny started to speak, then closed his mouth, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"What, Danny?" Steve nuzzled Danny's nape and felt himself get harder. Danny had obviously showered before he came over and the smell...God fuck, did Danny know what the scent of pomegranates did to him? "Anything you want, I'll do it." His hands caressed a path to Danny's ass, and damn if that ass wasn't made just for him; those taut and muscled cheeks were a perfect fit for each of Steve's hands. His cock found its way between the folds, holding them tight so he could feel the warmth around his cock. "Tell me."

"Never...I've never...." Danny sighed; being skin-on-skin with Steve felt amazing. "Never mind; do whatever you want. Fuck me stupid; I promise I'll love it." And he meant it; Danny was so into Steve, into **being** with him, that if Steve wanted to pound his ass that was fine, too.

"You're a cherry." Steve blew in his ear. "Nobody's ever claimed your ass."

"Please say it doesn't matter." Danny felt his whole body tense; he hadn't meant to voice that thought. 

"Of course not, but we'll save the fucking for another time." Steve moved away a little but Danny reached back and grabbed him. "I'm not going anywhere, Danno. But your first time shouldn't be in the kitchen; it should be in a bed."

"I don't wanna move," Danny held tighter, "and I want you so badly."

"I kind of got that impression." Steve hadn't moved the Nutella jar; he had made sure it was within his reach. "C'mere, Danny." He urged Danny up and around, then motioned him to lie on his back. "Comfy?" 

"I need my shirt." Danny balled it up and placed it under his head.

The air was thick with silence for a moment; Steve appeared to be thinking and a smile spread across his face as he rested his hands on Danny's hips. He stretched up so he could reach Danny's lips, licking at them until they parted and kissed him until they were both panting for breath. When they came up for air Steve decided he wanted to explore Danny; he had no clue as to what gave Danny pleasure but he intended to discover everything. 

Steve started with nips along Danny's neck and in return Danny tilted his head back, giving Steve better access. Steve couldn't resist another bite and heard the long drawn out moan above him; Steve had to force himself to stay in control. This first time was all about Danny; Steve could in no way take his own pleasure until his partner was satisfied. He took his sweet time licking his way down Danny's throat to his sternum, and his next stop was a nipple which he teased with his tongue. Steve stroked his palm over the other, feeling it pebble under his touch before he pinched it. Danny gasped and Steve froze, thinking he had gone too far. "Was that a good sound or a bad one?"

"Good...oh fuck, definitely good." Danny's breaths grew deeper when Steve's lips moved to the other nipple and he sucked on it. "Don't stop...never stop...."

"I don't intend to." Steve returned to the first nipple and went back and forth between the two until both were red and raw and Danny was mumbling incoherently. "Nobody ever played with your nipples." He used the tip of his tongue on one while he pulled and twisted the other. "It turns you on." Steve rubbed his palms across them and felt Danny's hips moving against his. "You want more touching." Steve licked a wet trail down Danny's abdomen, along his hips, straight to his cock. "You want my mouth on you." 

Danny was in no shape to answer; his brain had rerouted all signals, including speech, to his dick. His hands were balled into fists above his head; he wasn't sure what to do with them. 

Steve's tongue and teeth performed a lewd dance up and down the length until Danny was arching his hips and the moaning had returned. It was only then that Steve kissed the tip of Danny's cock and took it into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking God." Apparently Danny did still have some semblance of speech, but not for long. Seeing his dick disappear between Steve's lips caused a major short circuit within him again. 

Steve raised his head. "Glad you like it." He bent Danny's legs so his feet were flat on the table. "I think you're going to enjoy this, Danny." Steve's left hand grasped Danny's ass while the index finger of his right hand dipped into the Nutella jar. He painted both cheeks with it and licked it off, hearing Danny's short breaths. "You okay, babe?"

"Y-y-yes," Danny stammered, wondering if Steve was out to kill him with foreplay. **_DEATH BY NUTELLA_** \- oh yeah, Danny could see the headline.

Steve grew bolder, stirring his finger in the jar as Danny watched, taking a glob on his finger and smearing it along the length. Keeping his eyes locked with Danny's, Steve licked a path from crown to balls and back up, taking his sweet time as he cleaned every bit of Nutella from Danny's cock. 

Danny had to put an end to this; it was fucking perverted to the Nth power and too weird for him. Now was the time to push Steve away, insist they both shower and then maybe have a PG-rated make out session before bed. "Steve...." Before he could finish his sentence Steve opted to torture his nipples with both hands while he deep-throated Danny with absolutely no difficulty and....FUCK! Did the man not have the proverbial gag reflex? Jesus, the last person who had swallowed Danny's impressive dick was a (classy and expensive) call girl that Matthew had gotten him for his 21st birthday. And where in the hell did Steve learn to use his tongue like **that** while giving a blow job? "Steve...please...I can't...I need...."

Steve lifted his mouth and maneuvered Danny further back on the table, and then slid up beside him. He shifted them so they were facing and then slid his right leg between both of Danny's. He lifted Danny's left leg up and around his hip, and pulled Danny snug against him; once again they were a perfect fit.

Danny slid one hand to Steve's upper arm and traced the intricate ink; he felt Steve's hardened cock rubbing against his own and sighed once again, this time in contentment. He tilted his head to see Steve smiling at him - the (rare) goofy grin that said Steve was genuinely happy. 

Taking Danny's hand in his, Steve guided it to the jar and dipped two of Danny's fingers in. He brought them to his mouth and as he licked them clean he undulated his hips a bit faster. 

Danny was going to lose it; he was on the precipice of an explosive orgasm that yes, might very well translate to his demise. And all he could do was hold on to Steve when he came...which he did 15 seconds later with a loud cry of, "OHJESUSSTEVEILOVEYOU!"

"Danny...Danny...." Steve murmured his name, gripping Danny's ass as he spilled all over them.

They laid there for about three minutes, catching their breaths. Then there was silence for another two before Danny finally spoke.

"If I said I saw stars," Danny grinned stupidly, "it wouldn't exactly be a lie and where did you learn...fuck, Steve, women have refused me blowjobs in the past."

"I like your dick; its pretty." Steve returned the grin. "And did you say you loved me?"

"Maybe I did." Danny was chewing on his lip. "Does that bother you?"

"God no!" Steve was clearly ecstatic. "I love you back."

"Yeah? How long?"

"I warn you, it's a cliché; like something out of a Lifetime movie - and yes, I watch those, so deal." Steve leaned in for a quick kiss and took Danny's hand in his. "The Sarin. When I thought you were going to die...damn it, Danno, all I knew was that you were dying and I didn't even have the chance to love you yet."

"And you didn't tell me after because...." Danny prompted.

"Wo Fat, then Rachel's pregnancy, Halawa...."

Danny clamped a hand over his mouth. "Okay, I get it."

"And you?"

"About a half hour ago, when I was in the bathroom," Danny admitted. "But I have a feeling it's been longer than that; I just don't know when. And can we please relocate somewhere more comfortable, like that bed you promised me?"

"Only if I can take the Nutella up with us." Steve sat up and got to his feet. "I can think of other things we can do with it." He waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips, pulling Danny up. Walking over to the sink, Steve wet a towel and wiped himself down, rinsed it and returned to Danny, doing the same for him. "I can suck your cock some more if you like." 

Danny picked up the Nutella. "Oh no, this time I get to play with it." He backed away with a smirk. "The guy/guy thing may be new to me, but I'm a quick learner and a very apt pupil." He turned and went towards the stairs.

Steve caught up with him halfway. "And what do you intend to do with it, Detective?"

"I may not know the specifics, but I know the mechanics." Danny paused at the top of the stairs. "You think it can be used as lube?"

"I don't know." Steve stole another kiss and a grope before they entered the bedroom. "Let's find out, shall we?"

**FIN**


End file.
